Aku Pulang
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: Drabbles tentang kerinduan seseorang pada orang yang dirindukan. Pairing: Prussia-Finland, Lithuania-Belarus, America-Indonesia.


**Aku Pulang**

**by Ramagrochowska**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers masih punya Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Summary: Drabbles tentang kerinduan seseorang pada orang yang dirindukan.**

**Rate: K+**

**Pairing: PruFin, LietBel, AmeNes.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Prussia-Finland (POV: Gilbert BeilschmidtPrussia)**

* * *

><p>Seseorang Albino bermata merah memandangi foto saudaranya yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa, terakhir ia bertemu dengan saudaranya itu adalah lima tahun yang lalu—Dan Gilbert mulai merindukannya.<p>

Foto yang membuat Gilbert merindu adalah foto yang terdapat dua orang laki-laki—yang merupakan saudara sepupu yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Tino Väinämöinen yang sedang berpelukan dan tertawa lepas bagaikan malakiat yang sedang tertawa lepas—Kerinduan Gilbert makin memuncak.

Merindukan senyumannya yang ramah dan tulus.

Merindukan sebuah tatapan yang menyenangkan dari kedua bola mata berwarna ungu milik saudaranya.

Dan Merindukan sebuah panggilan—

"—_Veli_ (Kakak, Finnish)!"

Panggilan itu membuat dirinya ingin melihat sumber dari suara itu, dan berdiri dengan tegap seorang laki-laki berwajah bulat seperti bulan purnama, bermata ungu, bersurai pirang dan memberikan senyuman yang ramah yang selalu ia berikan kepada orang lain.

"Tino! _Ich vermisse dich_ (Aku Merindukan kamu, German)!"

Akhirnya Gilbert berjumpa dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan selama ini.

* * *

><p><strong>-Belarus (POV: Toris LaurinatisLithuania)**

* * *

><p>Sudah lama semenjak aku, kamu, Ivan, Yekaterina, Eduard, Feliks dan Raivis berpisah dari sebuah rumah besar yang bernama Uni Soviet dan membangun negaranya masing-masing.<p>

Dan tentu saja sudah lama aku tidak pernah memandangmu lagi dan kau tidak pernah melihatku lagi, tapi kau memang juga tidak pernah melihatku karena semua pandangan yang ada pada kedua bola matamu itu kau berikan pada kakakmu seorang—Ivan Braginski.

Aku—Toris Laurinatis hanya duduk disebuah rerumputan hijau yang luas, sendirian.

Angin-angin ini membuatku ingin tertidur hingga—

"Toris!? Kenapa kau disini?" ucap seorang perempuan yang berambut blonde platinum sepinggang, menggunakan gaun berwarna biru dan kedua bola mata ungunya menatapku dengan curiga.

"Toris, jangan kacangin gue. Kacang mahal!"

Dia—Natalia Arlovskaya akhirnya datang.

Akhirnya dia melihatku juga setelah sekian lama ia tidak meliatku seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>3. America-Indonesia (POV: Alfred F. JonesAmerica)**

* * *

><p>Apa salahku sehingga kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, Kirana Kuspaharani?<p>

Apa salahku sehingga kau dan rakyatmu membenci diriku dan teman-temanku, Kirana Kuspaharani?

Awalnya kau dan bangsamu menyambut kedatanganku dengan ramah, karena aku mengusung misi perdamaian.

Ternyata, aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tidak menginginkan Nethre untuk mengisi hari-harimu, aku memang salah telah menjadi temannya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu denganmu.

Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu memendam sakit karena melihat seorang Nethre dihadapanmu, yang ternyata menginginkan dirimu lagi—Sementara aku hanya bisa menjadi penengah dari kalian berdua.

Kini dirimu sudah sepenuhnya berpisah dari Nethre, dan aku ingin mendekati dirimu lagi sebagai sahabat yang selalu ingin menyambutmu dengan ramah.

Dan aku ingin pulang ke negaraku dengan sebuah hubungan baik kita berdua, Kirana Kuspaharani.

"Hei, Alfred! Kapan kau menyelesaikan semua masalahmu dengan rakyatku, kau dan bangsamu selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan bangsaku!" protes Kirana pada Alfred setelah World Meeting selesai.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang selalu kau lakukan padaku, Alfred F. Jones!"

Dan ternyata hingga sekarang kita masih mempunyai hubungan yang tidak baik, bisa dibilang kau sudah menyamakan diriku dengan Nethre.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yang terakhir gue ambil sedikit dari materi IPS gue yang terbaru /heh. Besok gue presentasi IPS tentang KONFLIK INDONESIA-BELANDA /ketawa nista/, PruFin gue liat dari sebuah postingan gambar dan gue ingin membuat LietBel sejak lama /heh.**

**RnR? Kiitos atas perhatiannya.**


End file.
